Cardfight Vanguard: Rise of the past
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: In the past, there was a clan that defended Cray. Now, the clan of the past shall return to help defend Cray once more. But what connections does this past clan has with the Paladins? On hiatus. Will continue in June 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The heroes's return**

**A/N: Hello again! And again, I'm doing a Kamen rider and Cardfight Vanguard fanfic. But I have reasons for doing so. Firstly, the previous Kamen rider and Cardfight Vanguard fanfic I wrote was deleted because I was foolish enough to let a friend of my use my account when I wasn't around. Secondly, I had a hard time thinking of what decks my characters were going to face against for their first battles. Those were the reasons. So now, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Cardfight Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Long ago in the past,<em>

_there were two clans who ruled the Planet Cray, __they were called the 'Justice Bringers' and 'Chaos Creators'. _

_As from the names of their clans, it is obvious to tell that those two clans were of opposites. Time and time again, the two clans would battle each other in a never-ending war._

_But then, a mysterious force appeared upon the surface of the Planet Cray. This force was none other than, Link Joker and their leader, Void._

_Fortunately, the two clans knew that the appearance of this new invading force meant that trouble was about to arrive. In the end, the two clans, after years ad years of fighting, finally joined together to form one new clan that seeks freedom from the Link Joker force, the 'Holy Guardians'._

_Throughout the years of battling, the newly formed clan had weakened the Link Joker forces through their conveniently impressive teamwork and coordination. And soon, their thoughts about one another changed as they formed a brotherly bond that truly untied the two clans together as they brought down the Link Joker forces._

_Knowing that this new bond between the two clans was going to be a disadvantage to them, Link Joker took a desperate and cowardly attack, sealing away the three main leaders of the Holy Guardians using their Lock ability._

_Now with their leaders gone, the Holy Guardians became easy picking for Link Joker as they quickly wiped out the rest of the Holy Guardians._

_Still, the Holy Guardians, as stubborn as they are, refused to give up even though most of their forces had been sealed away by Link Joker. In a final attempt to keep Link Joker from finishing off the Holy Guardians, the clan repelled the Link Joker forces back into space, while sacrificing their lives in return. Soon, all of the Holy Guardians were no more once the final Holy Guardian was sealed off from using his power to repel Link Joker._

_Centuries later, the Planet Cray's life began to burst as new clans formed and the Holy Guardians's wish for freedom was fulfilled._

_Or so they thought..._

* * *

><p>In the empty depths of Cray's darkness, hundreds of spheres were flying in every direction, circling three golden spheres in the middle of all of them. The spheres started to dissolve, forming three silhouettes of bodies.<p>

The bodies, all three belonged to the leaders of the Holy Guardians.

Keigo, the leader of the clan once called Justice Bringers, was among the three together with Takashi, leader of the clan Chaos Creators and Ouji, the liaison of the two clans when they formed the Holy Guardians. Together, these three commanded the Holy Guardians, a clan that brings forth devastating power. But currently, in their mind, only one thing was what they were thinking of, their mistake of being sealed by Link Joker.

_Where did we go wrong?_ The three of them had this question running through their minds were quite some time now and they have been waiting for a perfect time to break free of their seal.

Just then, a crack was heard and the three leaders opened their eyes from the sound. They looked up and saw the crack getting bigger by the second.

Seconds later, the darkness was shattered and the light started shining in, brightening the surroundings. Keigo, Takashi and Ouji covered their eyes from the sudden brightness and they fell on their backs.

"Wha...what's going on?" Takashi asked.

The three looked up and saw a being, covered by a rainbow-colored aura. This being was a boy who was wearing a uniform of some sort that was completely white. He smiled at the three and lifted his hand,"Warriors of the past, welcome back from your slumber."

Keigo tilted his head,"Slumber? All we remember was that we were sealed away."

The boy nodded,"You were. I am the one who was able to find you three and break the seal. But I'm more honored to even be in your presences. I've heard many stories about you, the Holy Guardians. You were the ones who led an unstoppable army to defend Cray. I am grateful for that for since Cray has been peaceful ever since the war."

Takashi scoffed,"If Cray's now peaceful, why did you break out seal?"

"Because...Cray now faces a new threat." The boy replied with a serious tone.

All three leaders of the Holy Guardians's widen their eyes as Ouji asked,"What kind of threat? I hope it isn't Link Joker again. We've dealt with them before and now, they are probably stronger than before."

Shrugging, the boy replied,"To be truthful, I am unsure of the enemy. In fact, nobody knows who or what this threat is. But we all know that its spreading. That's the reason I've come to break your seal. According to legend, only the Holy Guardians are able to stop anyone that is a threat to Cray."

Keigo smiled,"That's true, actually. Am I right, Takashi?"

Takashi nodded,"Yeah. As much as I want to disagree, I can't. Besides, we've both settled our differences a long time ago. There's no turning back on our brotherhood now. By the way, where's the rest of our clan?"

The boy walked up to the three and gestured them to lift up their hands, which they did. The boy nodded as he placed something that was glowing in each of their hands,"Your clan-mates are safe and sound right in your hands." The glow on the three objects disappeared, revealing three card decks.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ouji asked."There's no way something like this could happen. If it is true, then why aren't they with us?!"

"Because..." The boy started off."They have already accepted their new fate in this current time. Let me explain. You see, in the past, you've been fighting for Cray but one thing you didn't know was that Cray has a connection to another planet, similar to Cray. It's called Planet Earth. The inhabitants on Earth, they have what they call, Vanguard. It's a game that connects the two worlds together. In your hands, are your fellow clan-mates. They have been informed about this game and have accepted their new fate as what the inhabitants of Earth call, Units. The humans, have all decided on the clan they want to use. But the Holy Guardians have been extinct for nearly...forever. That means that no one on Earth has ever seen the Holy Guardians clan. But soon, they'll see the true power of Cray."

"What are you talking about?" Takashi asked."Didn't you say that there is a threat on Cray?"

The boy nodded,"Yes. But the only way for you to identify them is to go to Earth. There, you have to battle your way to find out more about the threat. If you were to stay on Cray, you would not be able to learn anything about who or what we're up against."

"But we have no idea how this game works at all. We need to know the basics of anything we do before actually doing it." Keigo spoke.

Smiling, the boy replied,"It's alright. Currently, on Earth, I have three allies who are skilled Vanguard fighters. They can teach you the basics of Vanguard. In fact, they're probably waiting for you right now. After all, I did explain to them all about you and how you three will be helping to defend Cray again by using Vanguard."

Takashi groaned,"Whatever, let's just get over with it. Let's just hope Link Joker has nothing to do with this so call 'threat'. Because I've been aching for a fight for some time now."

Keigo petted him on the back and smiled,"You will, Takashi. I promise. But now, we have to learn this 'Vanguard' before we could do anything. So kid..."

"Takuto."

"Excuse me?" Keigo asked.

The boy smiled,"My name is Takuto. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. But I was caught up with explaining things to you. But if you're asking how I'm going to send you three to Earth, this is how..." As Takuto snapped his fingers, a portal appeared and the three Holy Guardians leaders gazed at it in awe."Just step right through it and you'll arrive on Earth. Once you step through, you'll end up in my allies's location. They're probably waiting for you in their Card shop. Don't worry about introductions of yourselves. They'll introduce themselves to you instead. Good luck, Holy Guardians. From all of us from Cray, we hope you succeed."

Keigo, Takashi and Ouji all nodded as they held their decks close to them before stepping through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2: Basic training

**Chapter 2: Basic training**

**A/N: Enjoy! Review as well.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamen rider or Cardfight Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners but I do own this story.****

* * *

><p>"Suiko! Kourin! They're here!" Rekka cried.<p>

Two girls, obviously older than the first who is called Rekka, walked out of the room.

The first girl was taller than the second and she had cyan blue hair, sapphire eyes and she wore a blue sweater with a yellow scarf. While the second girl, has long blonde hair while half of her hair is tied, she has green eyes and she was wearing her usual white clothes.

"What is it, Rekka?" Kourin asked in frustration."You know that when Suiko and I talk, you mustn't interrupt us!"

Rekka stuck out her tongue and glared at Kourin, who glared back.

Noticing this, Suiko simply smiled as she placed a hand on Kourin, calming her down,"It's alright, Kourin. Rekka, who is here? Must be someone important."

"Ren Suzugamori?" Kourin asked.

Rekka shook her head and giggled,"Nope! But three special guests that Takuto told us about. Remember he said something about waking three of Cray's past clan's leaders. You can say that they're here now. Look!" The two followed Rekka into a room and gasped when they saw Keigo, Takashi and Ouji all lying on the ground with their decks in their grips.

"They must have passed out when they entered the portal. They look kinda worn out." Kourin spoke.

Suiko nodded,"Well, Takuto did say that they've been sealed away for centuries. So it must be common for this to happen after being asleep for who knows how many centuries. Anyway, let's just wait here in case they wake up soon." The two nodded in agreement as they sat down with Suiko. A smile appeared on Suiko's face as she remembered what Takuto had told her and her sisters about Keigo, Takashi and Ouji.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback,<strong>

_"Leaders?" Kourin asked._

_Takuto nodded,"Yes, Kourin. Keigo, Takashi and Ouji, they are the leaders of an ancient clan that protected Cray. Recently, I've managed to find out where they are being sealed. Now, we may have a chance of finding out who or what this mysterious threat is. Only those three have the power to identify it through battling. But since they only know about actual battling, they'll be a bit confuse about Vanguard."_

_"So you need us because?" Rekka asked._

_"So that you can teach them all they need to know about Vanguard. Kourin, you use the Royal Paladin deck, right? You can use it to help teach them. From legends of Cray, I was told that the only way for them to learn anything, they just have to either do it or observe it just once and they'll know what to do. I'm sure you can teach any of them and they'll know how Vanguard works afterwards."_

_Kourin glared at Takuto,"But why do I have to do it? Why can't you tell them?"_

_Takuto shook his head,"Because it is a must for them to reach Earth as soon as possible so they can start looking for any signs of the people using the power of the threat. But I'm more concern for what they do. Since the clans of Cray and the people of Earth are connected, it is important that they start Cardfighting. The lives of Cray depends on them to find out what this threat is."_

_Kourin groaned,"Fine. I'll do it. But I can't guarantee that they'll learn anything. I don't go easy. Even to rookies of Vanguard."_

_Smiling, Takuto replied,"That's more like it. They'll be here within a day or two. I still have to break their seal first." Without another word, Takuto disappeared from the room._

* * *

><p>Then, the three started hearing groans. They looked over to the Holy Guardians leaders and saw that they were waking up.<p>

"Ugh...remind me next time to teach that boy a lesson about teleporting. That nearly blanked out our mind." Takashi groaned as he rubbed his head.

Suiko smiled,"Well I see that you three are awake and quite well." The three quickly turned to her and Suiko continued,"You have nothing to worry about, we're allies of Takuto. I'm sure he has told you about us teaching you all we know about Vanguard."

Keigo was the first to stand up and he approached Suiko with a curious look,"From your tone, I would say that you are the eldest. Am I right?" Suiko nodded and Keigo smiled,"That answers my question. So, is this how Earth looks like?"

Rekka giggled,"Oh no. This is just our Card shop. If you want to take a look at Earth's cities and all that, you can head out from that door..." She pointed to the entrance of the Card shop and then continued,"But I'm sure you're more curious about Vanguard."

Ouji nodded,"Yes. We're definitely more interesting in this 'Vanguard' game of yours. I hope it's enjoyable and entertaining. Takashi always love seeing the faces of defeated foes."

"You caught me..." Takashi grumbled as he looked away with his face turning red from embarrassment."I can't help it. It's the thing about being the leader of the Holy Guardians's dark side. Besides, the only foes we ever had was Link Joker."

Kourin rolled her eyes,"Let's just get the introductions over with so we can start your training."

Noticing the slight annoyance in her tone, Keigo nodded,"As you wish."

This time, Kourin nodded with satisfaction. She folded her arms and spoke,"The name's Kourin. I'm the second oldest of the three of us. And apparently, I'm your training instructor for Vanguard. I hope you can learn everything in this session cause I'm not repeating it."

Takashi smiled,"I see you are the 'one-time only' kind when it comes to teaching. This shall be an interesting training, that I can tell." He shined his teeth in a grin and Kourin shivered from it.

Suiko spoke,"You can call me Suiko. I'm the oldest of the three of us. It's nice to finally meet you three after all the things Takuto told us about you. I'm looking forward to working with you." The three leaders nodded with a smile.

Rekka stepped up,"My name's Rekka! It's nice to meet you three!"

Ouji smiled,"It's a pleasure to meet you too. So you must be the youngest one too since Suiko's the oldest and Kourin's the second oldest."

"Yep!" Rekka beamed with happiness.

"So, it looks like our fast introduction is finally over, let's get to the Cardfighting." Kourin said as she took out her deck.

Keigo took out his own and said,"I'll be the one who Cardfight you. As the main leader of the Holy Guardians, I will take responsibility."

Smiling, Kourin nodded as they made their way over to another room.

* * *

><p>Once they reached their destination, they were greeted by a machine that stood in the middle of the whole room. Seeing this, the three leaders gazed at it in amazement at how advanced it looked.<p>

Kourin smirked,"What's wrong? Never seen a Motion Figure System before?"

They shook their head and Keigo was dragged over to the machine by Suiko. As soon as they reached it, Suiko placed his hand onto the machine. The circle images on the machinery started glowing and Suiko looked at him with curiosity."Interesting. This machines was specifically designed to identify those who has the special ability hidden away within them. It seems you have it, Keigo."

Keigo looked at her in confusion._ What was she talking about? Special Ability? What was that suppose to mean?_

However, Kourin had to stop him."Hey! Are you going to start or are you going to daydream?" Keigo quickly snapped back to reality and turned his attention towards Kourin. The blonde girl smiled,"That's more like it. Now we're going to start the training. Listen carefully, place a Grade 0 card on the Vanguard Circle, which is also the blue circle in the middle of the front row."

Nodding, Keigo placed his selected Grade 0 card onto the Vanguard Circle and Kourin did the same.

"Now imagine it, we're on the surface of Planet Cray. To us humans, it's a planet similar to Earth which it is. But to you, it's home, am I right?" Kourin started off and Keigo nodded before Kourin continued,"Anyway, right now, we're nothing more than spirits on Cray. There are two things you need to remember. The first, it's the cards in your deck. To you, you used to have them as real allies. But now, they are nothing more than what we humans call Units. You see the circle with your card on it? That's the Vanguard Circle, which is basically the leader of your whole team. That skill is called Ride. The second thing, at the side and back of it are the Rearguard Circles, those are the ones you can use to place your Units onto to call them into the battlefield to help your Vanguard. That is called Call. Do you get the basics of starting now?"

Keigo nodded.

Kourin smiled,"Good. Now let's begin. We start off by turning our cards over. Stand up Vanguard! Stardust Trumpeter!"

As Keigo caught on, he flipped over his card,"Stand up Vanguard! Gods's Soldier, ZECTrooper!"

In front of them, the machine started glowing again as inside of the machine's glass container, an image of Cray appeared and their starters materialized onto the field. Kourin's starter, Stardust Trumpeter, was identical to a child-size redhead angel wielding a trumpet and was also wearing some sort of armor-like clothing. On the other hand, Keigo's starter, Gods's Soldier, ZECTrooper, was a man wearing a black suit equipped with a body armor vest. In his hand, was a machine gun-like weapon with a blade attached to it. His helmet, resembles an insect's head.

Kourin observed the starter and looked at Keigo,"So that's one of your Units. Who knew your clan look so advanced." Kourin placed her hand on her deck and drew five cards,"Anyway, at the start of any Cardfight, it is a must to draw five cards from your deck. The cards in your hand are very important. They are the ones that provides you the option to Ride to a higher Grade or Call them to the Rearguard Circles in order to support your Vanguard. Right now, your Vanguard is that ZECTrooper of yours. But at the start of a Cardfight, you can only Ride a Grade 1 on top of your Grade 0." Then, she pulled out a card from her hand,"Let me show you how it's done. I Ride Little Sage, Marron!"

As she placed the card on top of her Stardust Trumpeter, Keigo looked at the glass container and saw that a glow was emitted beneath Stardust Trumpeter. Then, Trumpeter turned into a silhouette and it grew taller. The glow slowly faded away to reveal a young blonde boy wearing glasses with a book in his hand and wearing a sage's outfit.

"That was a Ride, Keigo. And if you look at the top of Marron's card, you can see it's Grade." Kourin folded her arms."Since I went first, I can't attack you. So I pass it over to you. Remember, draw a card first."

**[ Kourin: 0 - Keigo: 0 ]**

Keigo nodded as he drew his five cards and his sixth. Keigo then examined his cards, searching for a Grade 1. Then, he spotted it. Right in the middle of his hand was a Grade 1 card and it was someone familiar to him. He drew it out and cried,"Return to the battlefield! I Ride God of Venom, Sasword!" As Keigo placed the card on top of ZECTrooper's card, he watched as ZECTrooper changed into a silhouette.

This silhouette became taller and bulkier. And as the glow faded, a purple being greeted them. His height was slightly taller than ZECTrooper and his armor was much more bulkier as well. Around his body, orange tubes can be seen as a scorpion's tail was attached to his head.

Kourin smiled,"Not bad. And since you went second, you can attack me. Just turn your card to the side and you can choose to attack my Vanguard."

Keigo turned the Sasword card sideways and said,"Sasword attacks your Marron!"

In the container, Sasword raised his sword and charged towards Marron, who had fear written all over his face.

"As you attack, you can turn over the top card of your deck. It's call the Drive Trigger Check. It's when you check for any Triggers to add an effect to your cards and then you put it in your hand."

Keigo flipped over the top card and he got a Grade 2 card but it wasn't a Trigger. After Sasword slashed Marron, he leaped back to his original position and Kourin spoke,"Now that you have attack me, I flip over the top card of my deck to check for a Damage Trigger." She flipped it over to reveal a Grade 1 card."Looks like I've got nothing as well. Now I'll have to place the card in my Damage Zone. It's where all cards revealed in the Damage Trigger Check go to. Once you reach six, you lose."

**[ Kourin: 1 - Keigo: 0 ]**

Kourin then drew another card and said,"Now it's my turn again. I draw. Now, I Ride Knight of the Harp, Tristan!" As she placed the card on top of Marron's, the sage started glowing as he changed into a silhouette. The glow disappeared and the silhouette faded to reveal a silvered-hair girl this time, wearing armor with wing-like shoulder plates and a harp attached to her back as well while a sword rested in her right hand.

"That's not all I'm going to have. I Call Little Sage, Marron behind Tristan and Knight of Silence, Gallatin beside her."

Tristan smiled as she looked back to see Marron appearing behind her while Gallatin, a purple-hair man with a cloth covering his eyes while a long orange scarf flowed down his back materialized beside her in a kneeling position before standing up and raising his sword while Marron opened his book.

"I attack you with Gallatin!"

At hearing the attack, Gallatin charged towards Sasword with his sword raised.

Kourin looked back at Keigo and smiled,"When you're defending, you can use your cards in your hand to guard as long as they are the same Grade or lower. You just have to place them in the green semicircle. Look at your cards's left corner, you would see an icon looking like a shield with numbers beside it, that's the amount of defensive power it has. And after guarding, you'll have to put that card into the Drop Zone, which is located at the back of your deck."

Keigo nodded as he placed a Grade 0 card in the Guardian Circle,"I Guard with Gods's Attacker, Shock Trooper!"

In front of Sasword, materialized a man that resembles ZECTrooper but the only difference was that his armor and helmet was golden. And he was a Critical Trigger, with a 10,000 Shield. Gallatin immediately halt a step away from Shock Trooper, knowing that it was impossible to attack Sasword with 0 Power if he were to attack Shock Trooper instead. Gallatin made his way back to Tristan's side with a grunt of disappointment while Keigo placed Shock Trooper's card in the Drop Zone.

"Not bad, Keigo. Now let's teach you about the back row. You see, the reason why I put Marron at the back is because the back row are spots for Grade 1 and 0 to be placed in in order for them to support your front row's attacks. Example, with support from Marron, I'll have Tristan attack you! And this is how it works, Marron and Tristan both have 8,000 Power each. When Marron supports Tristan, she gains the 8,000 Power from Marron, making her Power at 16,000. So, do you want to guard that?"

Keigo looked at his hand and back,"I guess I'll let it slide for now. I don't guard."

Kourin smiled,"Good. Now, I check for a Drive Trigger." As she flipped the top card of her deck over, she revealed Flogal, a Stand Trigger. She smiled again,"It looks like I've got a Trigger. This is a Stand Trigger as you can tell from the blue icon at the top right corner. With this Trigger, I can Stand a Unit that has already attack and I can give any of my Units a bonus of 5,000 Power. I'll give all those effects to Gallatin."

A blue aura coated Gallatin as he stood up and his Power went up to 15,000 while Tristan charged at Sasword, landing a blow on him.

"I check for a Damage Trigger." Keigo flipped over the top card of his deck and it revealed to be a Grade 1. Keigo placed the card in his Damage Zone and he looked back at Kourin.

"Next, I'll have Gallatin attack Sasword once more!" Gallatin raised his sword once again as he landed a blow on Sasword.

Keigo checked his deck's top card and it revealed a Grade 1 again.

"My turn's over now. It's your turn."

**[ Kourin: 1 - Keigo: 2 ]**

Meanwhile at the sidelines, Rekka whispered to Ouji,"Hey, Ouji, what does it mean when Keigo said 'return to the battlefield'? I'm kinda confused."

Ouji replied,"It's simple, Rekka. You see, Keigo, Takashi and I were sealed away by Link Joker and we've been away from the battlefield for quite a long time, which literally means that Keigo wants Sasword to be on the battlefield again."

Kourin then spoke,"When your turn has come and you've attacked on your previous turn, you can stand your Unit back up again. This is call Stand and Draw. Which means you have to Stand your Units and draw a card again. This is compulsory for all kinds of Cardfight. Keep that in mind."

Keigo nodded as he stood Sasword up and drew the top card of his deck. As he looked at his cards, he found two more familiar faces in his hand. He pulled out the Grade 2 card and said,"Return to the Battlefield! I Ride God of Perfect Harmony, TheBee!"

In Sasword's place, a different being appeared this time. Now, a different armored being was the Vanguard. He was wearing the same bulky armor as Sasword but it was missing the orange tubes. His eyes resembled hexagons and a mechanical rested in his left wrist. TheBee, with a Power of 9,000 looked at the opposing side and scoffed as he folded his arms.

"Next, I Call God of the Wind, Drake to the right."

Drake, another armored being that resembled a nymph while a dragonfly-shaped visor covered his face and with a Power of 7,000, appeared beside TheBee, raising his dragonfly-shaped gun up.

"I Call Gods's Elite, Shadow Trooper behind TheBee."

The two armored beings looked back, seeing another ZECTrooper lookalike, with a Power of 6,000. But this lookalike was slightly taller than ZECTrooper and yellow lines can be seen at the sides of his suit.

Kourin looked at the cards in Keigo's side and saw that they had Skills. She quickly spoke,"Keigo, before you attack me, look at your cards. They have a special ability call Skills. It's something you will need to know as well."

Keigo nodded and looked at his cards before saying,"I activate TheBee's Skill, he gains 1,000 Power for every Unit on the field with 'Trooper' in its name. Which means he's at 10,000 Power thanks to Shadow Trooper." He smiled as he watched TheBee gaining an addition 1,000 Power within the glass container.

"That surely seems familiar, don't you think Takashi?" Ouji asked.

Takashi nodded,"Yeah. The Justice Bringers focuses on powering up their forces through allies. It's just like when we battled Link Joker for the first time."

"With Shadow Trooper's support, I'll have TheBee attack your Vanguard!"

Now with 16,000 Power, The Bee clenched his fist and charged towards Tristan.

Kourin smirked,"Not so fast, Keigo! I Guard with Flogal!"

"I check for a Drive Trigger..." Keigo flipped over the top card of his deck and it revealed a Shock Trooper.

Kourin gasped,"It's...it's a Critical Trigger! You can inflict an extra damage to me and a 5,000 Power bonus to any of your Units."

Smiling, Keigo pointed at TheBee,"In that case, I'll give all the effects to TheBee. Which means you have to check for Damage Triggers twice. Am I right?"

Nodding, Kourin flipped the two cards at the top of her deck and they were not any Triggers.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Drake's Skill! Whenever my Vanguard's attacks hits, he gains an extra 3,000 Power. And now, he'll attack you with 10,000 Power!"

Drake raised his gun and fired three shots at Tristan.

Kourin slid Gallatin's card to the Guardian Circle and said,"Not going to happen. I Intercept your attack with Gallatin. Intercept's a Grade 2 ability that allows it to defend your Vanguard from the Rearguard Circle. It's just like how Grade 1 and 0 Units can Boost your front row's Power."

As Gallatin stepped in front of Tristan, the bullets fired by Drake hit him and Gallatin cried in pain before vanishing.

**[ Kourin: 3 - Keigo: 2 ]**

Kourin then put the card into the Drop Zone,"Like Guarding, a Unit that Intercepted an attack has to be sent to the Drop Zone. Now, it's my turn. I Stand and Draw." A she drew her card, Kourin took out another one and said,"You've seen Grade 1 and 2, now prepare to see a Grade 3! I Ride Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte!"

Now, Tristan started glowing as she was replaced by a silhouette. Before Keigo knew it, the silhouette sprouted a pair of butterfly wings as a man in armor appeared in Tristan's place.

"And I Call another Brigitte to the Rearguard!" This time, a second Brigitte appeared in Gallatin's place.

"I Call Wingal behind my Rearguard Brigitte and another Gallatin." Two glows appeared as one of them was Gallatin, who had his hand on his sword's hilt while the other glow was Wingal, a small blue canine creature with a pair of wings and a dagger was attached to the side of its paw.

Kourin then turned the Rearguard Brigitte to the side as well as the Wingal behind him,"With a Boost from Wingal, my Rearguard Brigitte attacks your Drake!"

Brigitte raised his sword as his Power went up to 16,000. Drake could only watch in despair as Brigitte approached him before slashing his sword across the armored being. Drake fell to his knees as he vanished from the battlefield before Brigitte returned to his place.

As Drake's card went to the Drop Zone, Kourin spoke,"Rearguards that have been attacked by the opposing side has to be sent to the Drop Zone whenever it has been successfully attacked. But I'm more curious of why you didn't guard him. Takashi just said that the Justice Bringers focus on bringing allies together."

A smile crept onto Keigo's face as he spoke,"Well, because I have already planned out how I'm going to win!"


	3. Chapter 3: The winning image

**Chapter 3: The winning image**

**A/N: Enjoy! Review as well or add this story to you favorite/follow list if you enjoy this story so far. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kamen rider or Cardfight Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners but I do own this story.******

* * *

><p><em>Brigitte raised his sword as his Power went up to 16,000. Drake could only watch in despair as Brigitte approached him before slashing his sword across the armored being. Drake fell to his knees as he vanished from the battlefield before Brigitte returned to his place.<em>

_As Drake's card went to the Drop Zone, Kourin spoke,"Rearguards that have been attacked by the opposing side has to be sent to the Drop Zone whenever it has been successfully attacked. But I'm more curious of why you didn't guard him. Takashi just said that the Justice Bringers focus on bringing allies together."_

_A smile crept onto Keigo's face as he spoke,"Well, because I have already planned out how I'm going to win!"_

* * *

><p>At hearing the announcement of Keigo's prediction, Rekka, Suiko and Kourin looked at him with curiosity while Takashi and Ouji smirked, knowing what their brother had planned.<p>

"Oh? A declaration of victory already? Need I remind you that this is your first time playing Vanguard at all. No rookie can win their first Cardfight and not even I can predict a win like that. Maybe you were sealed away too long." Kourin spoke as she held her cards tighter than she usually does. She suddenly felt a strong presence of a bright aura surrounding Keigo within seconds after she had finished her speech.

Keigo laughed,"And may I remind you that I was the leader of the Justice Bringers? I was known throughout Cray in my time as the undefeated god and that's how I rose to the top rank and earned the title of leader! Through hardship and hard work, I will win this like I did during my first battle with Takashi's forces in the past."

In the sidelines, Takashi smiled as he thought back about the very first battle the Justice Bringers and Chaos Creators had together with Keigo's forces being victorious.

Back in the game, Keigo watched as Kourin turned Marron's card to the side as well as her Vanguard Brigitte's,"With support from Marron, my Vanguard Brigitte swings his sword at TheBee!" Brigitte smiled as he was coated by a blue aura while his Power was boosted up to 18,000 thanks to Marron before he took to the sky.

"No guard." Keigo replied without looking at Kourin as he watched Brigitte gliding closer to TheBee.

"I check the Drive Trigger. There's still more you have to learn, Keigo. Like now, I use Brigitte's Grade 3 ability, Twin Drive. This allows me to check the top two cards of my deck for Triggers. And now, I check..." As Kourin flipped the first card over, it was another Brigitte. Kourin smiled,"I activate Brigitte's Skill, if I reveal a Grade 3 Royal Paladin from my Twin Drive, he gains an extra 5,000 Power!" Then, she flipped over the second card, revealing the Bringer of Good Luck, Epona, a Critical Trigger.

Kourin smiled,"It looks like Epona lives up to his name. I give all the effects to Brigitte. Which means he's at 28,000 Power and with 2 Critical!"

TheBee braced himself as Brigitte stopped in front of him before swinging his sword at the armored being, causing said armored being to yell in pain as a cloud of dust covered them before Brigitte flew back to his original position.

"I check for two Damage Triggers..." Keigo flipped over the first card and it was a Grade 3 while the second was a Grade 0, a Heal Trigger. Keigo smiled,"I've got Medic Trooper from the Damage Check. So what does the green icon means?"

Kourin groaned,"It means that you get to remove a card from your Damage Zone as long as you have the same Damage as your opponent or more. The 5,000 Power bonus is always available for you to give to any of your Units as well. It's called a Heal Trigger."

Nodding, Keigo placed the card on his Damage Zone and he removed one of the front cards and placed it in the Drop Zone.

"I end my turn here." Kourin stated as she prepared herself for Keigo's turn.

**[ Kourin: 3 - Keigo: 3 ]**

"I Stand and Draw." Keigo drew the top card of his deck and smiled as the same aura engulfed him,"Kourin, let me show you something I think you might like to see. Return to the battlefield! I Ride God of Battle, Gatack!"

As TheBee folded his arms, a glow emitted from his feet before he changed into a silhouette. Then, the silhouette vanished to reveal a different armored being. This armored being had a different shade of color. He was totally blue with two cannons attached to his heavily armored shoulders. His visor was not hexagon-shaped but totally red with metal lines separating the red visor. Gatack, the Grade 3, had entered the battle with a Power of 10,000.

Keigo placed a hand on his chest and looked at Gatack and Shadow Trooper with confidence in his eyes,"Gatack, Shadow Trooper, let's show her how a clan truly works together as a team!" Gatack looked back from the container and nodded while Shadow Trooper saluted Keigo before they turned back to face Kourin's Royal Paladin Units.

"I Call two more Shadow Troopers to the back row and then I'll Call TheBee to Gatack's right!"

Gatack looked back to see two more Shadow Troopers appearing beside the Shadow Trooper behind him and then he looked to his right to see TheBee appearing while giving him a thumbs up and a nod.

"I activate TheBee's Skill! He gets 1,000 Power for every Unit with 'Trooper' in its name! Not to mention Gatack has that exact Skill as well!"

Both Gatack and TheBee were coated by a golden aura as they both were given 3,000 Power each. Now, Gatack was at 13,000 while TheBee was at 12,000 Power.

"And that's now all! Shadow Trooper has a Skill of his own! Each Shadow Trooper gains 3,000 Power for one Shadow Trooper on the field!" This time, the Shadow Troopers were given the 3,000 Power as well.

"Now, Kourin, let me show you what I've seen." Keigo said with a grin as he gave Gatack a nod.

Confused and anxious at the same time, Kourin eyed Gatack with suspicion as the armored being was preparing to do something.

Gatack clenched his fists as he gave a loud battle cry, sending waves of energy at Kourin's direction while the rest went in other directions, breaking through the container.

Kourin, Rekka and Suiko all covered their eyes as they feared something bad was about to happen. But as they opened it, they realized that they were not in their Card shop at all. Instead, they were all mesmerized by the surroundings they were witnessing.

"Welcome to my prediction."

They turned to see Keigo, standing with his arms folded while Takashi and Ouji were both levitating in the air, observing every move Keigo was doing. Then, in Keigo's place, a column of light emerged engulfed him, replacing him with Gatack. Keigo then reappeared beside Gatack and smiled,"This, ladies, is what I saw a minute ago. This is how I'll win! Gatack, show them!"

Gatack nodded as he aimed his cannons at Kourin and fired two rounds of it at her.

The girls gasped as the projectiles neared them but then, Flash Shield, Iseult, Gallatin and Epona materialized in front of them but it was a waste of effort as the projectiles blasted through them and they cried in agony as they were obliterated by the first projectile while the second exploded at Kourin.

As the explosion cleared, they were back in the Card shop and Keigo had a grin on his face,"You saw it, didn't you? The power that Gatack can deliver without doing much. Now, allow me to demonstrate! With support from Shadow Trooper, I'll have TheBee attack your Vanguard Brigitte!"

Shadow Trooper gave TheBee a nod and the armored being returned it with a nod of his own as his Power went up to 21,000. He turned back at Brigitte and charged at butterfly-winged knight.

"I don't guard that..."

TheBee swung his arm forward and his fist collided with Brigitte's chest, causing the knight to flinch before returning to Gatack's side.

"I check for a Damage Trigger." Kourin flipped over the top card of her deck and it revealed to be Knight of the Harp, Tristan. She sighed as she placed the card in her Damage Zone.

"Next, I attack with Gatack with a Boost from Shadow Trooper!"

Gatack aimed his cannons at Brigitte as an aura coated him while Shadow Trooper gave the armored being an additional 9,000 Power, putting Gatack at 22,000. Without anymore hesitation, Gatack fired his cannons, releasing two projectiles at Brigitte.

Kourin realized who was attacking and she threw a few cards into the Guardian Circle,"I Guard with Epona and two Wingals!"

Keigo smirked as he checked his cards,"I check the Twin Drive..." As he flipped over the first card, it was revealed to be another God of Venom, Sasword card. The second was another God of Battle, Gatack."I guess the prediction is going as planned. If you continue down this path, I'll definitely win this battle, Kourin."

"If you think I would allow that, you've got it wrong! I'll stop your attack!"

Keigo smirked,"That's not how I see it. I end my turn."

**[ Kourin: 4 - Keigo: 3 ]**

"I Stand and Draw." Kourin stood her Units and drew her card."You know, you may think you'll win because you have your Units. But I'll show you the end of it! I Call Knight of Silence, Gallatin to my front row's last spot."

As Gallatin appeared from a column of light, he glared at Gatack and pointed his sword at the armored being.

"I'll start off with Gallatin, who'll attack your TheBee!"

Gallatin looked over to TheBee and raised his sword as he charged at TheBee.

"No Guard..."

TheBee looked up to see Gallatin's sword slashing across his armor, penetrating the thick steel. TheBee fell to his knees as he started to vanish from the battlefield.

Once TheBee's card was put in the Drop Zone, Kourin smirked,"And how's that plan of yours coming along? I bet you've lost your touch." Keigo remained silent and Kourin scoffed,"If you were so focused on attacking me with TheBee that much, you should have guard that! But it seems you were too immature to do so. I attack you with my Vanguard Brigitte Boosted by Marron!"

Again, Brigitte received the 8,000 Power from Marron and he took to the sky before diving down at Gatack.

"I check the Twin Drive..." As Kourin flipped over the first card, it was revealed to be a Stardrive Dragon, a Grade 3. While the second was another Epona. Kourin smirked,"The Royal Paladins really want to prove you wrong. I won't mind that thought. I give the 5,000 Power to my Rearguard Brigitte while the Critical effect stays with my Vanguard! And don't forget that by revealing a Grade 3 Royal Paladin gives Brigitte another 5,000 Power! He's now at 28,000 Power!"

Brigitte smirked as he hovered over Gatack, swinging his sword at the armored being and dealing 2 Damages.

Keigo simply smiled under his nose as he checked the Damage Triggers,"I check for 2 Damage Triggers..." As he revealed the first, it was God of the Wind, Drake while the second was Gods's Attacker, Shock Trooper. Keigo spoke,"I give the 5,000 Power to Gatack."

Kourin chuckled,"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm just going to deal you this last Damage. With a Boost from Wingal, my Rearguard Brigitte is coming at you with 21,000 Power!"

The Rearguard Brigitte raised his sword as he flew up into the air and dove down at Gatack.

"That won't be a problem. I Guard with Sasword and Gods's Healer, Medic Trooper!"

As Sasword materialized in front of Gatack, he shifted slightly to his left as a green colored ZECTrooper with a cross on his arm materialized beside him. The two looked up at Brigitte, who eyed them with fear as he returned to his allies.

Kourin sighed,"Oh well. As long as I can hold on till the next turn, I'll be all right. I pass it over to you."

**[ Kourin: 4 - Keigo: 5 ]**

This time, Keigo's smile turned into a huge grin."Oh my dear, it has just ended. Because this is where...my win is in sight!" His eyes started glowing at that moment as he drew his card, catching the attention of the three sisters, especially Suiko as she knew what this was.

"So Keigo does have the special ability, PSY Qualia." Suiko muttered.

"PSY Qualia? What's that?" Ouji asked.

Rekka turned and replied,"PSY Qualia is what Cardfighters have hidden away within their potentials but only a handful of chosen people has that ability. And Keigo's one of them."

Keigo raised his cards and cried,"Return to the battlefield, my comrades! I Call God of the Wind, Drake and one more God of Battle, Gatack!"

As Drake materialized in TheBee's place, another Gatack materialized in a shade of cyan instead of blue with his arms up and ready for a brawl.

"As you know, Gatack gains 1,000 for every Rearguard with a 'Trooper' in the battlefield. So both my Gatacks are at 13,000 Power each! And my Shadow Troopers are at 9,000 Power each thanks to their Skill!" As all the Units, excluding Drake, increased in Power, Keigo laughed,"And now, I'll began the formation of my prediction! First, I attack you with my Rearguard Gatack supported by Shadow Trooper! He's coming at you with 22,000 Power!"

Kourin immediately placed a card onto the Guardian Circle while she moved Gallatin's card from the Rearguard to the Guardian Circle,"I Guard with Epona and Intercept with Gallatin!" The two Royal Paladin Units materialized in front of Brigitte as Gatack fired his cannons at them, obliterating them as they vanished.

"As planned alright. I attack you with my Vanguard Gatack with a Boost from Shadow Trooper! Another 22,000 Power attack!"

"I will nullify that attack with Flash Shield, Iseult! And her Skill activates! I drop a Royal Paladin card from my hand to the Drop Zone and she completely stops your Gatack's attack!" Iseult materialized in front of Brigitte, bringing her arm up and a shield formed on it.

Even so, Gatack fired his cannons anyway as Keigo checked the Twin Drive. The first card he flipped over was another Shadow Trooper but then, Keigo smiled,"Just as the prediction said. Now I'll receive..." As he flipped over the last card, he revealed a Gods's Attacker, Shock Trooper."A Critical Trigger! All effects goes to Drake!"

As the projectiles collided with Iseult's shield, she vanished. But that's when Kourin realized that her hand was empty. She had no more cards left!

Keigo smirked,"Now Kourin, witness as I end this match with the win I predicted!"

"Wait! Your prediction said Gatack was the one who was going to finish me, not Drake!" Kourin protested.

Again, Keigo smirked,"That was what you thought. But what really happened was that the two shots from Gatack were decoys. When the final shot hit, you were too distracted by the smoke you didn't realize that Drake was standing next to me and he had fired two shots at you. And it was thanks to that, you fell for my trick! Justice's Judgement! With a Boost from Shadow Trooper, I'll have Drake deliver the finishing blow! Wind's Blast!"

Drake chuckled to himself as he aimed his gun at Brigitte before pulling the trigger, firing two shots at the knight. As the shots collided, Brigitte cried in pain as he sword fell to the ground.

"It's not over yet! I check for 2 Damage Triggers..." Kourin flipped over the first card and it was Weapons Dealer, Govannon, a Draw Trigger."A Draw Trigger! This card allows me to give any Unit of my choosing a 5,000 Power Boost and I get to Draw a card." As Kourin gave the Power to Brigitte, she drew a card. Then, she checked her last card, revealing Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte and making it her last damage while her Royal Paladin Units vanished from the battlefield.

**[ Kourin: 6 - Keigo: 5 ]**

"I...I can't believe it. I lost to a rookie." Kourin muttered as she slammed her hands onto the machine, shivering.

Keigo then walked up to her, gaining her attention as she faced him with tears flowing down her eyes. Keigo knelt down and wiped her tears as he spoke,"You may think I'm a rookie. But I have more experience than you in strategies. And I felt as if you were going easy on me. So that doesn't count as a win for me. But the next time we Cardfight, I expect you to really go all out."

Kourin felt a blush on her face as Keigo gave her a reassuring smile and she got up,"Well, I would have won if I had more cards in my hand. But who am I to blame my cards. I accept your request, Keigo. I'll be ready the next time we battle. And you can bet I'll win!"

"We'll see, darling. We'll see." Keigo spoke as he gave her a wink, making her blush harder.

As he walked back to Takashi and Ouji, Takashi whispered,"Keigo, you do remember that you have a girlfriend already right? Why are you hitting on Kourin? What do you think Elaine will say if she saw you acting like that around Kourin?"

Keigo shrugged,"I wouldn't know. I've checked my deck before the Cardfight to see if Elaine was there but she wasn't. I'm not sure if Takuto even found her at all."

Unknown to the two, Ouji was shifting nervously left and right when he heard them talking about Elaine.


	4. Chapter 4: Keigo's love

**Chapter 4: Keigo's love**

**A/N: Enjoy! ****Review as well or add this story to you favorite/follow list if you enjoy this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kamen rider or Cardfight Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners but I do own this story.******

* * *

><p><em>"I...I can't believe it. I lost to a rookie." Kourin muttered as she slammed her hands onto the machine, shivering.<em>

_Keigo then walked up to her, gaining her attention as she faced him with tears flowing down her eyes. Keigo knelt down and wiped her tears as he spoke,"You may think I'm a rookie. But I have more experience than you in strategies. And I felt as if you were going easy on me. So that doesn't count as a win for me. But the next time we Cardfight, I expect you to really go all out."_

_Kourin felt a blush on her face as Keigo gave her a reassuring smile and she got up,"Well, I would have won if I had more cards in my hand. But who am I to blame my cards. I accept your request, Keigo. I'll be ready the next time we battle. And you can bet I'll win!"_

_"We'll see, darling. We'll see." Keigo spoke as he gave her a wink, making her blush harder._

_As he walked back to Takashi and Ouji, Takashi whispered,"Keigo, you do remember that you have a girlfriend already right? Why are you hitting on Kourin? What do you think Elaine will say if she saw you acting like that around Kourin?"_

_Keigo shrugged,"I wouldn't know. I've checked my deck before the Cardfight to see if Elaine was there but she wasn't. I'm not sure if Takuto even found her at all."_

_Unknown to the two, Ouji was shifting nervously left and right when he heard them talking about Elaine._

* * *

><p>It has been a day since Keigo, Takashi and Ouji had arrive on Earth. In that short amount of time, they had met Suiko, Kourin and Rekka, the three girls who were allies with Takuto. And in that same amount of time, they had learnt a new way of using their clan to their best, Vanguard.<p>

Vanguard, from the moment they played it, has changed their way of battling, starting with the leader of the clan, Keigo. From the moment he played the card game, he has gained a new power that Suiko called PSY Qualia, a power that hides within Cardfighters's potentials. But they have yet to know if Takashi or Ouji has that kind of power as well.

For Ouji, he had to keep a dark secret from his brothers. For him to do so, he had to remain silent throughout the day, which worked. But Keigo and Takashi grew suspicious about him and they were prepare to find out what he was hiding.

* * *

><p>As the brothers woke up from their sleep, they got up from their beds, which was in an extra room that Suiko had in the Card shop. Takashi noticed that Keigo wasn't in his bed. He looked around and then saw the leader of the Justice Bringers sitting down on a chair with his cards spread around the desk in front of him.<p>

Takashi smiled, knowing how much Keigo loved keeping everyone in order. But now that the Holy Guardians were turned to cards, Keigo had went back to focus on the Justice Bringers cards that he had. Takashi got up and made his way over to Keigo, where he saw that the cards were glowing as well as Keigo's eyes.

* * *

><p>Keigo opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked around his surroundings. He then realized that he was no longer on Earth, but back on Cray instead."What's going on here? Why am I on Cray again? I thought I was on Earth."<p>

Just then, Keigo started hearing footsteps. He turned and saw that all the Justice Bringers Units were all around him, in the air and on the ground. They all surrounded him in a dome made out of themselves. Before Keigo could react, Gatack stepped forth from the other Units and he knelt down in front of Keigo,"Welcome home, Keigo."

The leader of the Justice bringers smiled as he gestured the God of Battle to stand up and asked,"Gatack, what's going on here?"

Gatack looked up at his leader and spoke,"Keigo, you are back on Cray, for the time being that is. You can't stay here long. Soon, you'll be back on Earth again. Don't worry about us though. We can manage ourselves here on Cray without you. Takuto's been hiding us from the current residence of Cray so that word of the Holy Guardians won't spread across the planet in order for the enemy to be unaware."

Keigo looked down at his hands and saw that he was in spirit form rather than being on Cray itself.

Before Keigo was about to freak out, Gatack spoke,"It's all right, Keigo. You're body is still on Earth. You're using PSY Qualia to talk to us right now. That's why I told you that you'll be back on Earth later."

"W-where's Elaine? Is she here?" Keigo asked with a worried look.

Gatack and the rest of the Units looked at one another with nervous looks and then back at Keigo where TheBee walked up to speak,"Keigo, the thing is...Elaine...she wasn't with us when Link Joker sealed us away."

At hearing the last part, Keigo's eyes widen with shock as he stumbled back a little, only for a Medic Trooper to step forth to help support him."Elaine...she...she wasn't sealed?"

TheBee shook her head,"Apparently she hid away for the whole time we've been sealed. All of us, including the other Holy Guardians Units have took turns finding her and Mio but..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just said 'Mio'? As in Takashi's girlfriend, Mio?" Keigo asked.

Gatack nodded,"Yes. Elaine and Mio were not with us when Takuto released us from our Lock. But all of us are trying our best to find them. Don't worry, Keigo." Just then, a Shadow Trooper ran up to Gatack and whispered something to him and ran off again. Gatack turned to Keigo and spoke,"It appears that the Holy Guardians consisting of the Chaos Creators have found out that before we were sealed, someone had helped Elaine and Mio escape Link Joker and got sealed himself. And he is none other than...Ouji."

"Ouji?!" Keigo cried in shock.

Gatack nodded,"Yes. According to what the Shadow Trooper had told me, there was one of the Chaos Creators who was sealed off before Ouji was and he said that he saw him run off with Elaine and Mio following him, as if he was escorting them somewhere."

"Ouji...that guy better watch out. Once I head back to Earth, he will be the first person I will be searching for. Tell that Chaos Creator Unit that I said thanks for the information. I owe him for this." Keigo spoke as he cracked his knuckles.

Gatack bowed as he stepped aside together with the rest of the Holy Guardians, giving Keigo a path out as a portal appeared."Take care, Keigo. We'll be sure to help find Elaine for you." Keigo nodded as he stepped into the portal.

* * *

><p>Takashi watched as the glow on the cards and on Keigo's eyes disappeared and Keigo started blinking again. He smiled,"So, what were you doing? Something to do with PSY Qualia?"<p>

Keigo looked up at Takashi and glared at him,"Where is Ouji?"

Takashi looked at Keigo with one of his eyebrows raised and asked,"Ouji? He's at the Battle Room where you and Kourin fought yesterday. But why do you want to find him?"

"Because this concerns both of our girlfriends, Takashi. Just now, I was back on Cray, talking to Gatack and TheBee. When I ask about Elaine, I learnt that both Elaine and Mio were both MIA when we had our final battle with Link Joker on that day. And according to one of your Units, he said that he saw Ouji bringing Elaine and Mio away from the fight. Ouji is hiding something!"

Takashi couldn't help but stare in disbelief at what he had heard. Ouji, the liaison of the two opposite clans, betrayed the oath that they had spoken long ago when they had formed the Holy Guardians.

"I, a member of the Holy Guardians, shall pledge loyalty to the clan in any kind of circumstances. I shall not show any signs of weakness nor shall I try to flee a battle that determines our future. And I shall not betray the rules of the clan by all means. That is how the oath goes, remember, Takashi?" Keigo asked.

Nodding, Takashi continued,"And the rules state that no one within the order of the Holy Guardians shall ever encourage others to leave any battle unless for reasons that are accepted by the leaders and an example is Physical injuries. But why? Why would Ouji break the oath and run off from the battle with our girlfriends? I thought he was sealed alongside us?"

"That's because he was the last to be sealed. And for the answer to your first one, I have no idea. But I will find out why he did it. If anything that involves Elaine occur, I won't hesitate to look into it." Keigo replied.

Just then, the door opened and Kourin stepped in,"Oh, you two are awake. Good morning then. By the way, have you two seen my Royal Paladin deck anywhere? I could have sworn I had it with me right before I went to bed yesterday."

"I have a feeling this involves Ouji as well." Takashi said as he faced Keigo, who nodded.

"Kourin, we'll help you find your deck. But could you do us a favor?" Keigo asked. The blonde girl nodded and Keigo continued,"We need you to tell us, have you heard of any Units call 'Elaine' or even 'Mio'?"

Kourin placed her hand on her chin, thinking back on the cards she have seen and she spoke,"Well, I do know a Unit call Elaine. She's the Heal Trigger of the Royal Paladin, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. But I have no knowledge of the card with 'Mio' in it. Sorry. But why do you want to know?"

Without another word, Keigo dashed out of the room, leaving Kourin confused as she turned to Takashi, who said,"You'll get use to his seriousness soon. Let's go find him." Kourin nodded as she followed Takashi out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the Battle Room, Ouji was sitting down in one of the seats as he went through the cards in the Royal Paladin deck that Kourin uses. As he flipped through the cards, a feeling of guilt clouded his heart, knowing that he was stealing other people's things without their permission and he was also betraying the Holy Guardians's oath, which scares him the most.<p>

He soon came across Elaine's card and he smiled,"I'm glad you're safe, Elaine. Hopefully you will return to the Holy Guardians once you're feeling better. Keigo's worried for you and he's not going to accept any excuses I'll give him if he ever asks, which he has already begun."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you strip of your title as the third leader of the Holy Guardians!"

Ouji froze as he quickly his the cards behind his back and turned to see a really , really, really pissed off Keigo standing right in front of him."K-Keigo?! What are you d-d-d-doing here?"

Keigo grabbed Ouji by his neck and growled,"I'm waiting, Ouji. I'm waiting for my explanation here. Why did you broke the oath of the Holy Guardians and why did you bring Elaine and Mio out of the battle?!"

"I-I can explain, Keigo. But please, can you let me down?" Keigo rolled his eyes as he dropped Ouji and the cards behind him flew in every direction. In which Elaine's card landed in front of Keigo.

Seeing the card, Keigo hesitantly picked it up and looked at it with shaking hands."E-Elaine? Why? Why did you join a new clan? I...I thought you enjoyed being in the Holy Guardians. I thought you enjoyed...being around me?" Tears ran across his cheeks as he fell onto his knees, completely shaken with depression as he dropped the card in his hand.

At that moment, Takashi and Kourin came into the room and Kourin gasped,"My cards!"

Takashi, however, saw the way Keigo was acting and he stopped Kourin from trying to get her cards and she gave him a glare in which he returned with his own,"Don't, Kourin. We'll have to see how this goes on."

Keigo slowly got up and stared at the liaison,"Ouji, I want to know why. I want to know why you separated me from Elaine!"

Ouji clenched his fist,"I...I can't tell you the reason. Only Elaine herself can tell you that and the only way to do it is by going back to Cray, which we can't since we are only allowed to stay on Earth by Takuto."

"Maybe." Keigo replied."But then again, PSY Qualia allows me to talk to the Holy Guardians when I was either Cardfighting or checking my cards. But I have no chance of speaking to the Royal Paladin Units after yesterday. So the only option I have left is to Cardfight."

Before Keigo could ask Kourin to battle him, Ouji spoke,"Kourin, you won't mind me using your Royal Paladin deck for just this once, do you?"

Kourin shook her head,"Why not? Suiko and Rekka are out for the day so that just leaves me here to supervise you three. Just don't mess up my cards." Ouji nodded as he and Keigo made their way over to the machine.

Keigo placed his hand on the machine, activating it while putting his deck on the deck's spot. Ouji copied Keigo's action and he placed Kourin's deck on the deck's spot as well.

The two then placed their starting card on the vanguard Circle on each of their side,"Stand up Vanguard!"


	5. Chapter 5: Elaine's arrival

**Chapter 5: Elaine's arrival**

**A/N: Enjoy! ****Review as well or add this story to you favorite/follow list if you enjoy this story so far. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kamen rider or Cardfight Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners but I do own this story.******

* * *

><p><em>Ouji clenched his fist,"I...I can't tell you the reason. Only Elaine herself can tell you that and the only way to do it is by going back to Cray, which we can't since we are only allowed to stay on Earth by Takuto."<em>

_"Maybe." Keigo replied."But then again, PSY Qualia allows me to talk to the Holy Guardians when I was either Cardfighting or checking my cards. But I have no chance of speaking to the Royal Paladin Units after yesterday. So the only option I have left is to Cardfight."_

_Before Keigo could ask Kourin to battle him, Ouji spoke,"Kourin, you won't mind me using your Royal Paladin deck for just this once, do you?"_

_Kourin shook her head,"Why not? Suiko and Rekka are out for the day so that just leaves me here to supervise you three. Just don't mess up my cards." Ouji nodded as he and Keigo made their way over to the machine._

_Keigo placed his hand on the machine, activating it while putting his deck on the deck's spot. Ouji copied Keigo's action and he placed Kourin's deck on the deck's spot as well._

_The two then placed their starting card on the vanguard Circle on each of their side,"Stand up Vanguard!"_

* * *

><p>"Stand up Vanguard!"<p>

As the two flipped their cards over, they announced their cards's names.

"Stardust Trumpeter!"

"Gods's Soldier, ZECTrooper!"

The two Vanguard Circles started to glow beneath the cards as the Motion Figure System started to display the same environment that it had shown the previous day during Keigo's and Kourin's battle. And in the container, the two starters materialized in their respectful sides.

"I'll start first." Ouji spoke. Keigo nodded with a glare as they both drew their five cards.

"I Draw and Ride Little Sage, Marron." As Ouji placed Marron's card on top of Stardust Trumpeter's card, a glow emitted from the child-size angel as she was engulfed by the glow before she changed into a silhouette which faded away to reveal Marron."I end my turn here."

**[ Keigo: 0 - Ouji: 0 ]**

"I Draw." Keigo drew his sixth card from the top of his deck and placed it in his hand before he grabbed the middle card and raised it up,"Return to the battlefield! I Ride God of the Wind, Drake!" As the Dragonfly-based Unit of the Holy Guardians emerged from the silhouette that ZECTrooper had turned into, Keigo quickly pulled out a few more cards from his hand,"Then I Call Gods's Elite, Shadow Trooper to the back row and I also Call one more God of the Wind, Drake to the Rearguard Circle beside my Vanguard Drake."

Drake looked back to see a Shadow Trooper appearing behind him as well as another Drake beside him in a mix of blue and light green.

"First, I attack you with my Vanguard with the support of Shadow Trooper!"

With Shadow Trooper's 6,000 Power boost, Drake's Power went up to 13,000 Power as he aimed his gun at Marron, who was shaking in fear at the gun pointed at him.

"I don't guard that." Ouji replied.

"Now, I check for a Drive Trigger..." Keigo flipped over the top card of his deck and it revealed to be another Shadow Trooper.

Drake pulled the trigger on his gun as five bullets were fired from his gun and three of the bullets blew up around Marron while the other two landed direct hits on Marron's arm and chest.

"I check for a Damage Trigger..." Ouji hesitantly showed the top card of Kourin's deck, which was a Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte.

Keigo scoffed and pointed to his Rearguard Drake,"Drake's Skill activates! He gains 3,000 Power thanks to that successful attack." As Drake was engulfed by a blue aura, the extra Power was immediately added to him as he raised his gun and aimed it at Marron."Now, Drake takes aim at Marron!" Drake pulled the trigger, releasing five bullets that were directed at Marron.

Ouji dropped a card into the Guardian Circle and cried,"Not a chance! I Guard with Weapons Dealer, Govannon!" As the armored Gnome materialized in front of Marron with a Shield of 5,000, he braced himself as the bullets collided with his body, causing him to cry in agony before vanishing again while Marron heaved a sigh of relief.

Disappointed, Keigo grunted,"I end my turn."

**[ Keigo: 0 - Ouji: 1 ]**

Relieved, Ouji sighed as he drew the top card of the Royal Paladin deck. As he examined the cards in his hands, he looked up at Keigo and spoke,"Keigo, I know I have disobey the oath that we had took when the Holy Guardians was formed. But I have a good reason for it." Keigo simply glared at the liaison and growled. Ouji continued,"But I cannot explain it fully to you. So I've decided that I will let the talking be made by Elaine herself!"

He brought out one of the cards in his hand and spoke,"A blade that slashes through the cries of my enemies, bring forth the knight that earned his title! I Ride the Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" As he placed the card on top of Marron, he looked into the container and observed as a glow emitted from Marron's feet and a column of light erupted before a sword slashed through the light, revealing the blindfolded knight known as Gallatin.

"Wingal! Gallatin will need your support!" Ouji placed the card behind Gallatin, causing a glow to emerged from behind the knight as the blue winged-canine emerged from it with a grin. Ouji drew another card from his hand,"Guys aren't the only one who gets to battle! I Call the Knight of Rose, Morgana to Galllatin's side!"

Beside the knight, another glow emitted from the ground as a female knight emerged. Her blonde hair trailed down to her waist as her silver gauntlets tightened around her hands with a hilt in one hand which had a rose attached to its top and bottom.

"I'll start off with Gallatin with a boost from Wingal!" Ouji cried as Gallatin and Wingal were engulfed by a green aura with Wingal's 6,000 Power being transferred to Gallatin's 10,000 Power to form 16,000. Without another word or movement, Gallatin sprinted towards Keigo's Vanuard Drake with his sword raised. Keigo scoffed as he watched Gallatin taking a slash at Drake, causing a scratch.

"I check for a Damage Trigger..." Keigo flipped over the top card of his deck and revealed a Shock Trooper."I got a Critical Trigger! I give the 5,000 Power to my Vanguard Drake!" The armored dragonfly-based being struggled to get up on his feet as the bonus Power was added to his own.

"Morgana, take out his Rearguard!" Ouji yelled, causing Morgana to charge at Keigo's Rearguard Drake. Morgana raised her hilt and a blade made out of flames erupted from it as she took out the Rearguard with ease. The Rearguard dropped to his knees as his gun fell to the ground with a thump and Drake slowly faded away from the battlefield."That ends my turn."

**[ Keigo: 1 - Ouji: 1 ]**

"I Stand and Draw." Keigo drew the top card of his deck and turned his attention to Ouji,"You know what, Ouji? There are two things that I hate the most. One, being defeated by those cowards that call themselves Link Joker. And two, realizing that my friend had separated me from my girlfriend during our last battle with Link Joker. I better get a very good explanation for your actions, Ouji! Return to the battlefield! I Ride the God of Perfect Harmony, TheBee!"

As a glow emitted from Drake's feet, a column of light erupted and engulfed him as Shadow Trooper covered his eyes. Then, a fist emerged from the light as it faded away to reveal TheBee with a Power of 9,000."I activate his Skill! He gains 1,000 Power for every Unit with a 'Trooper' in its name. TheBee folded his arms as another 1,000 Power was added to him, giving him a total of 10,000 Power.

"Then, I Call one more Gods's Elite, Shadow Trooper and Gods's Commander, Combat Trooper!" Two more silhouettes appeared as the one beside Shadow Trooper emerged to be another Shadow Trooper, putting them both at 8,000 Power each thanks to their Skill while the silhouette in front of the new Shadow Trooper emerged to be a new Trooper. This Trooper, in particular, was entirely green, as if he was from the military where all soldiers had green camouflage uniforms.**(A/N: I'm not sure about that statement but you should know the green camouflage uniforms if you've been in the army, I think...) **In the Combat Trooper's hand was a spear but that wasn't the worst part. At the tip of the spear, sparks of electricity cackled every second as the Combat Trooper gave a mere scoff after seeing his opponents as TheBee gained another 2,000 Power bonus from the two Troopers that appeared.

"With Shadow Trooper's support, I'll have Combat Trooper attack your Gallatin!" As an aura engulfed the two Troopers, Combat Trooper felt a boost in his strength as the 8,000 Power from his partner was transferred into his own to put him at 17,000 Power. He grabbed his spear and removed it from the ground and aimed it at Gallatin, causing more sparks of electricity to cackle along his spear as a beam of electricity was fired from the spear. Gallatin gasped. He had no time to react to the attack as he was engulfed by the overwhelming force that the Trooper had used on him.

At the other side of the Motion Figure System, Ouji flinched as he felt his body being overwhelmed as well._ There it is...Keigo's Gods's Fury. It's gotten even more stronger after being released from the Realm of Lock._"I check for a Damage Trigger..." As Ouji revealed the top card of his deck, it was Flogal, the Royal Paladin Stand Trigger."It's a Stand Trigger! I stand Morgana up and I give the 5,000 Power to Gallatin!" An aura engulfed the weak Gallatin as it powered him up by 5,000 while Morgana stood up.

"Now, I'll have TheBee attack your Gallatin with a boost from Shadow Trooper!" TheBee Power went up to 20,000 as an aura engulfed him and Shadow Trooper. Then, TheBee cracked his knuckles before charging towards Gallatin.

"I Guard with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona and two Starlight Unicorns." Before TheBee could reach Gallatin, Epona materialized on his giant golden rhino beetle while two rainbow-maned Unicorns materialized on both of Epona's sides. TheBee halt in his tracks at the sight of the unbreakable defense and turned to look at Keigo.

Keigo saw the worried face of TheBee and nodded,"Alright. I check for a Drive Trigger..." As he flipped over the top card of his deck, Keigo revealed a new Grade 0 card. This card depicted a ZECTrooper-like Unit but his color scheme was based off of an oceanic design with the words "The battle isn't over until all you lazy bastards stand and fight!" written all over the Trooper's armor while a taser rested in his right hand. Keigo had revealed his first Stand Trigger, Zap Trooper.

"Just what I needed. I give all the effects to Combat Trooper!" Just like that, Combat Trooper stood up once again with his Power at 14,000. As soon as TheBee returned, Combat Trooper charged towards Gallatin with his spear raised and with sparks of electricity still going off. Combat Trooper halt in front of Gallatin for a moment, confusing the knight before stabbing the spear into the ground, causing a huge column of electricity to erupt just below Gallatin.

"I check for a Damage Trigger..." Like before, Ouji revealed the top card of his deck and it was Wingal, leaving him with three Damages.

"My turn's over."

**[ Keigo: 1 - Ouji: 3 ]**

"I Stand and Draw..." Ouji repeated the previous process and revealed the top card on the Royal Paladin deck, only for him to receive a shock. Keigo raised an eyebrow at this as he wondered what kind of Unit was Ouji holding that could have shock him that much. His answer was given when Ouji turned his attention to him,"Keigo, I've said this before in my previous turn. I said that I had no explanation for what I had done and only Elaine can answer. Well guess what, it's time that she revealed herself to you again!"

Ouji placed the card in his hand and removed another,"Holy dragon resting upon the surface of Cray, heed my call for help in this time of need! I Ride Stardrive Dragon!" Then, a glow emitted from Gallatin's feet as a column of light engulfed him. Moments after that, a pair of golden yellow dragon wings flared out from the glow and a roar could be heard as the glow faded away to reveal the golden bipedal dragon in white armor that covered a few of its body parts. From its helmet, it glared down at the Holy Guardians Units and gave another roar.

"Now, Keigo, I shall introduce to you to your girlfriend! I move Morgana to the back row and I Call Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!"


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Chapter 6: Reunited **

**A/N: Enjoy! Review as well or add this story to you favorite/follow list if you enjoy this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Cardfight Vanguard. They belong to their respective owners but I do own this story.**

* * *

><p><em>"I Stand and Draw..." Ouji repeated the previous process and revealed the top card on the Royal Paladin deck, only for him to receive a shock. Keigo raised an eyebrow at this as he wondered what kind of Unit was Ouji holding that could have shock him that much. His answer was given when Ouji turned his attention to him,"Keigo, I've said this before in my previous turn. I said that I had no explanation for what I had done and only Elaine can answer. Well guess what, it's time that she revealed herself to you again!"<em>

_Ouji placed the card in his hand and removed another,"Holy dragon resting upon the surface of Cray, heed my call for help in this time of need! I Ride Stardrive Dragon!" Then, a glow emitted from Gallatin's feet as a column of light engulfed him. Moments after that, a pair of golden yellow dragon wings flared out from the glow and a roar could be heard as the glow faded away to reveal the golden bipedal dragon in white armor that covered a few of its body parts. From its helmet, it glared down at the Holy Guardians Units and gave another roar._

_"Now, Keigo, I shall introduce to you to your girlfriend! I move Morgana to the back row and I Call Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!"_

* * *

><p>As Morgana moved to the spot behind her, a glow emitted in front of her and a silhouette soon appeared. The glow around the silhouette faded away, revealing a fair-skinned female elf with long flowing green hair that was tied into four ponytails. Her green silk-like dress flowed in the wind as she lifted her head, showing the ruby on her forehead. Elaine has arrived!<p>

Keigo froze in his spot,"E-E-Elaine?!"

The elf gazed up at Keigo from out of the container and a smile crept onto her face. For Keigo, this was a pure shocking experience that he rarely has.

"Wingal supports Stardrive in an attack on your Vanguard!" Ouji announced as he turned the two cards sideways.

Stardrive Dragon growled lowly as a sphere made out of pure energy materialized in front of its mouth as both it and Wingal were coated with an aura while all 6,000 Power from Wingal was transferred into the dragon, putting it at 16,000 Power. Stardrive Dragon glared towards TheBee and roared before releasing the sphere at the armored being.

TheBee felt himself shaking at that moment. What was his leader going to do now? Will Keigo let him take the attack head on? Will Keigo defend him with a few of his comrades? TheBee's mind was in a mess just thinking about this, until...

"The Holy Guardians do not know the meaning of defeat! I Guard with Zap Trooper and Shadow Trooper!" Keigo cried as he threw the two said Units onto the Guardian Circle.

Zap Trooper materialized first with his taser gun on his right hand while Shadow Trooper appeared next with his gun aimed at the sphere.

Ouji groaned to himself as he checked the top card of the deck,"I Twin Drive check..." As he flipped the first card over and it flashed brightly. Ouji paused. He was thinking about what he should do with it. If he were to give it to Stardrive Dragon, he might have a chance of dealing a damage but the chance of drawing another trigger was not possible. He looked towards Elaine and he saw it glowed.

He nodded,"If that's what you want, Elaine..." He pointed a finger at Elaine's card and continued,"I give all the effects of the Critical Trigger to Elaine!" Then, he drew out the next card,"Looks like I got a Draw Trigger. All effects goes to Elaine and I Draw a card."

Elaine held her hands close together as a green aura coated her before 10,000 was added to her 5,000 Power, making her stand at 15,000 Power with 2 Critical.

"Morgana will provide support for Elaine and she attacks TheBee!"

Morgana knelt down as her 6,000 Power was transferred into Elaine, making her at 21,000 Power. Elaine looked up at TheBee with her hands glowing and she lunged towards him.

Keigo froze. He was currently in a tough spot. He had always supported Elaine when it came to her turn to attack but now that she was fighting against him, he couldn't decide whether he should guard TheBee or let the love of his live deal him two damages. Moments later, he heaved a sigh,"I'm sorry, TheBee. I don't Guard."

TheBee nodded as he shielded himself with his arms as Elaine assaulted him with her attacks.

"I check for two Damage Triggers..." As Keigo flipped the first card over, he sighed as it was Sasword. Keigo placed the card in the Damage Zone and flipped the next card, which was Drake.

"I end my turn."

**[ Keigo: 3 - Ouji: 3 ]**

At the sidelines, Kourin was still dumbfounded by what had just happened during the turn."So let me get this straight, my Elaine is actually Keigo's lover?"

Takashi nodded,"Well, in a way, yes. But you could say that they were engaged. They had planned to get married after the whole war with Link Joker ends. But I guess that plan is going to have to be on hold for now. Elaine was everything to Keigo. All I hope is that Elaine still feels the same way towards him."

Keigo stood his Units again as he drew his card. Then, his eyes flashed as the familiar glow from his previous battle reappeared again.

Before anyone knew it, the whole room was suddenly changed.

"W-what is this place?" Kourin stuttered as she fell onto a patch of grass.

Takashi landed on his feet near Kourin and he looked around before he replied,"It looks like we're in the same area where Keigo and Elaine started their relationship." And as expected, Takashi spotted Keigo standing near a lake with Elaine and they both were gazing at each other.

Ouji appeared beside Takashi and Kourin with his arms folded and he spoke,"Looks like Elaine wants to talk to him. About time to. I almost got destroyed by Keigo's Gods's Fury."

As the three got into a conversation, Keigo and Elaine were still gazing at each other before Elaine broke the silence.

She held Keigo's hand in hers as she kissed it before looking up at the still shocked Keigo. Elaine smiled,"Hello, Keigo. How are you?"

Keigo snapped back to reality as he brought her into a hug which made her gasp but she soon embraced him back. She had missed this. She had missed being in his protective arms, her very own god.

"Elaine...why? Why didn't you come back to the Holy Guardians when we were free?" Keigo asked, still embracing Elaine.

The elf looked up to face her lover and replied sadly,"Because I have sworn an oath...to the Royal Paladins."

"What oath?" Keigo asked.

"To protect those who are in need. To lead the holy land into an age of peace. That is the oath of the Royal Paladins." Elaine replied.

Keigo was still unsatisfied."Then tell me, why didn't you remain in the Holy Guardians? Why did you change your clan?"

A tear ran down Elaine's eye,"I...I was scared, Keigo. Ouji pulled me and Mio out of the fight before he was sealed away by Link Joker. Afterwards, Link Joker had tried to find me and Mio so that we could not start a rebellion as well. Mio and I were separated after a month of hiding. After that, more clans start to appear on Cray and the Royal Paladins found me, took care of me and even taught me the ways of a healer. To repay my debt to them, I became a part of the Royal Paladins."

"But what about me?" Keigo asked."What am I to you now? Am I nobody? Do you have another love interest?"

Elaine smiled as she leaned in and kissed Keigo,"You are the only one for me, Keigo. Besides, you still owe me for all the years that you've been sealed away after you promised me that you wouldn't be."

A smile crept on Keigo's lips and they both separated from their embrace."But what now? We still have a battle to finish and you're not on my side anymore..."

"I'll always be by your side, Keigo. Remember, we shall never be separated no matter what."

Before Keigo could say anything else, Elaine vanished as the surroundings changed back into the battle room.

"So, are you still mad, Keigo?" Ouji asked.

Keigo shook his head,"Not anymore, Ouji. I'll forgive you about that matter. But right now, I can't forgive you for evening up the scores!"

Ouji smiled,"That's what I like to here. Bring it on! I can take it."

"We'll see about that..." Keigo smirked. As he looked looked through his cards in his hand. Then, he spotted a card. But it wasn't any card, it was his card, him. Keigo smiled,"Ouji, be prepare! Because now, you are just a target for me."

Keigo raised the card up as he closed his eyes and spoke,"Holy light of Cray, shine down upon me, grant me the power to bring this battle to an end! I Ride my Avatar! God of the Sun, Kabuto!"

As he brought the card down, a blinding column of golden light came crashing down onto TheBee the moment he had folded his arms. All three Troopers around him immediately shielded their eyes with their arms while an armored hand emerged from the light. The hand clenched itself as it swung, destroying the column of light as a new armored being appeared in TheBee's spot.

This new being slowly waved his hand towards the right side of his body before stretching a finger out and raising it towards the sky. Silver and red armor was clad onto his black bodysuit. A blue visor shone brightly underneath the silver armor covering his helmet. In his right hand, a gun rested on it. The Troopers removed their arms from their helmet as they were given nods from the new armored being, Kabuto, who had the Power of 11,000.

Ouji flinched at this,"No...it can't be. But you're here...how is this possible?!"

Kourin was confused. She looked towards Takashi for an answer but before she could ask, Takashi replied,"I know, Kourin. You're going to ask me what did Ouji meant by that. Well, that card that Keigo had Ride is, in fact, him. Back on Cray, Keigo is known as Kabuto. And there he is, commanding himself in front of Ouji. As they say, two minds are better than one."

Keigo looked at Kabuto within the container and noticed that his holographic duplicate was staring back at him, as if he was telling him something. Then, his eyes flashed as his 'winning image' appeared.

There stood Kabuto, with his gun aimed at Stardrive Dragon. And behind him, stood Elaine as she held her hands together before 10,000 Power was transferred into Kabuto. Then, Kabuto pulled the trigger, blasting three shots at Stardrive Dragon as Bringer of Good Luck, Epona and Little Sage, Marron materialized before fading away upon contact with the shots before the final blow came from another ZECTrooper lookalike, who dealt the final attack.

When Keigo returned to reality, he smirked as he took out another card from his hand,"Come forth, the Trooper who has served me well. I Call Gods's Guard, Elite Trooper!"

A glow emitted from the spot beside Kabuto as a silhouette appeared before fading away to reveal another Grade 2 ZECTrooper, who this time, was clad with golden body armor with a halberd in his hands and with a Power of 8,000. He looked towards Kabuto and knelt, before getting up again and pointed his halberd towards the Royal Paladins.

"I use Elite Trooper's Skill! As long as Kabuto is in the Vanguard Circle, I am able to Superior Call this unit..." Keigo picked up his deck and went through the cards before he picked out the card he was looking for. He smiled as he revealed it to Ouji, who gasped. Keigo smirked,"That's right. I Superior Call Gods's Supporter, Elaine!"

Then, Elaine appeared behind Elite Trooper, but in a different attire. Instead of her elf dress that she wore in the Royal Paladins, she was wearing a soldier uniform that was pitch-black with red outlines around it and she had the exact same weapon that the Shadow Troopers were carrying. Her Power, 6,000.

"E-Elaine changed her clan?!" Kourin exclaimed, more dumbfounded than before.

Ouji shook his head,"No. Elaine just returned to her original clan. I'm in trouble..."

"I'm not done yet! I retire the Shadow Trooper behind Kabuto and I Call one more Elaine."

As Shadow Trooper faded away from the field, a second Elaine emerged in his place but the only difference in the two Elaine is that the second one had a silver uniform instead of a black one.

"With support from Shadow Trooper, I'll have Combat Trooper attack Stardrive Dragon."

Combat Trooper raised his spear up as electricity cackled and a bolt of electricity was sent towards the Royal Paladin dragon, who was guarded by Flogal.

Keigo chuckled,"It's going as planned. Now, I'll have Kabuto attack with a boost from Elaine! Then, I activate Elaine's Skill! Whenever she is supporting an attack from Kabuto, he gains another 4,000 Power. Which means Kabuto is at 21,000 Power. But that's not all. I Counterblast 3 cards in the Damage Zone and I activate Kabuto's Skill!"

He pointed towards the Royal Paladin Elaine and smirked,"Kabuto's Skill, I am allowed to dismiss two Units from my opponent's side. My first target, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!"

Without a moment to lose, Kabuto fired his gun and a shot was blasted, hitting Elaine. The elf cried in pain as she faded from the battlefield but a smile was on her face before her entire body disappeared.

"Now that Elaine's back with the Holy Guardians, there's no need for me to see that Royal Paladin Unit." Keigo spoke as he then pointed at Wingal, who suffered the same fate before 10,000 Power was added to Kabuto.

"I attack Stardrive Dragon with Kabuto!" Keigo cried.

Ouji threw down two cards,"Not so fast! Epona and Marron will guard that!"

"Don't forget that I still have to check the Twin Drive..." As he flipped the first card, it shined as Shock Trooper appeared. Keigo smiled as he flipped the next card,"I got another Shock Trooper. All effects from both cards go to my Elite Trooper!" As both the cards's effects went over to Elite Trooper, the two Guardians faded away.

"My final attack! Elite Trooper will finish this with a boost from Elaine!"

Elite Trooper raised his halberd as 6,000 Power from Elaine was transferred to his 18,000 Power, putting him at 24,000. He lunged towards the dragon.

As he approached, Ouji looked down at his hand, only one card. He sighed. Keigo had won the battle. But only if he didn't draw a Heal Trigger. All Ouji needed was one Heal Trigger and he could still stay in the game. He checked the three cards...but none of them was a Heal Trigger.

Ouji shrugged,"I guess I lost. That was...a great battle."

Keigo ignored him. All that was in his mind now was that Elaine has returned to his side. His long-time lover, was finally back with him. That was all that he wanted.


End file.
